


Black Leather

by bbvqueen



Series: The Venom In Our Veins [7]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Consensual Slavery, Degradation, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Group Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slave auction, Writing on the Body, almost lethal facefucking, brutal sex, joking about necrophilia, lots of trauma and issues, piss drinking, pissplay, ppppppppiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssss, very dysfunctional no good relationships that we dont condone in real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbvqueen/pseuds/bbvqueen
Summary: Big Boss and Venom have some fun in Las Vegas. Big Boss's idea of what constitutes as 'fun' might not always align with Venom's, though...(1992)





	1. Suede

“Can you switch to a station that actually plays some music?”

Venom reached for the little knob of the Mustang’s radio, currently broadcasting some boring talk show discussing local news. He hadn’t listened consciously, having been in the middle of falling asleep to the gentle drum of rain against the tinted windshield and the accompanying, monotone _squeak-squeak_ of the wiper’s blades, but he was sure he’d heard _Nevada_ being uttered a few times. Which meant that it wouldn’t take much longer now.

Big Boss was behind the wheel, driving responsibly, for once. Venom turned the frequency up more than once, remarking offhandedly with a stifled yawn, “You know I have my mixtape somewhere in our bags…”

He stopped when the crackle transitioned into an all too familiar chorus of one of his favorite songs, which he promptly began nodding his head to.

_♫ You spin me right round, baby_  
_Right round like a record, baby_  
_Right round round round ♫_

“And that’s why I won’t let you put in your mixtape, ever. Keep going.”

“You’re mean,” Venom pouted, changing the frequency again.

“The only reason you’re still sticking around.”

_♫ But well you can't refuse_  
_And you just can't choose_  
_What she's gonna do_  
_I said you can't refuse_  
_And you just can't choose_  
_What she's gonna do ♫_

“Better,” Big Boss commented, approving of the rough guitar riffs typical for punk rock - of course he liked that style much more than Venom’s preferred, in Big Boss’s words, modern but ‘trashy’ synth-pop that he often had on repeat. He listened to the song for a while, and inwardly agreed that it suited his Boss. He almost didn’t notice his stomach rumbling inbetween the hectic drums.

“Let’s grab something to eat at the next diner, at least?”

Big Boss glanced at his wristwatch. Venom interpreted his frown as them being late for - whatever they were late for, so the answer surprised him.

“Fine.”

_♫ Crack crack_  
_I feel so sore_  
_I never should have asked for_  
_Black leather_  
_Black leather ♫_

**

By the time they reached the strip it had stopped raining, but the streets were still wet and it was pitch black outside, enhancing the mesmerizing glow of the neon signs beautifully. He couldn’t stop looking outside, spotting one famous place or attraction after another. The dark glass of Big Boss’s car, guaranteeing their privacy, did little to diminish the sights. He’d never been to Las Vegas, not that he could remember. When he’d asked Big Boss, he’d cynically admitted that he’d been here once or twice in the ‘good old days’ - good old days meaning a time when he’d still been on speaking terms with _all_ founding members of Cipher. Venom didn’t know why they’d come here, and didn’t question the apparent recklessness of it, but Big Boss had at least made an attempt at explaining his reasoning: he wanted to try something new, and meeting at remote, deserted places with nothing much else to do got old fast. And risky, ironically enough, without their surroundings limiting them and keeping them a little in check. And with Big Boss being quite predisposed to anything ill-advised, especially when bored, well...

The bustling nightlife of Sin City would keep them from drawing too much attention to themselves. They’d both be in deep trouble if they did, although he didn’t doubt that those that were in the know were already aware of their questionable meetings. What kept things from escalating was the lack of hard evidence. They just had to keep it that way while trying to escape from the pressure of their daily lives for a little while; both of them always pretending to be someone they weren’t. It could really burn you out - or fire you up, depending.

Venom thought about all the good drinks, food, and shows he’d be getting here. The hard spankings warming his ass up for the deliciously hard cock rammed between his cheeks right after. Unfailingly infatuated, he glanced at Big Boss with underlying hunger, whose eyes were still hard and trained on the street. When they stopped in front of a traffic light, Venom put a hand on his thigh, surprised when Big Boss immediately slapped it, silently but unmistakably admonishing.

“I reserved a room but we’ll check-in later. We’ll be going somewhere else first,” he said, presumably looking at signs and landmarks to navigate rather than paying much attention to Venom or his gesture.

“Alright,” Venom said, disappointed, rubbing his slapped fingers and sinking back into his seat. He returned to watching the pulsating street lights, their distortion reflected in the asphalt.

**

Wherever they were going, it wasn’t anywhere close to the main strip. It took Big Boss almost an hour to navigate through the maze of streets and back alleys until they reached their destination, only to end up in a line of cars waiting to pass through some sort of checkpoint and into a parking lot. Venom immediately concluded that it must be some sort of private club - busy at this hour. He sighed, tired of being trapped in the stuffy car for most of the day. His knees were beginning to hurt.

Before he could stop himself, he sighed, “This is taking forever…”

“That’s because you had to stop at the diner. We were supposed to be here much earlier,” Big Boss retorted, and Venom bit down on his bottom lip, thinking to himself - _well, maybe if you were better at navigating cities and not just jungles…_

Their car moved forwards in the line in intervals of one to three minutes, and there were still ten or so to go. Too much time to kill, and more than enough to spend it doing something actually fun that would also relieve the tension in their muscles. He undid his seatbelt and his hand was quickly back on his partner’s thigh. His face was pressed into his lap before Big Boss could say or do anything, fingers snaking around his leg to nimbly work open just his zipper, pulling at his underwear until his tongue had free passage to his limp, confined cock, flicking against it playfully.

He heard Big Boss hissing above, then he was yanked by his hair and got pulled him up before he could get started for real. Big Boss glared at him, and pulled harder for good measure. _Not amused._

“Zip it back up.”

Without breaking eye contact, Venom did as told, and Big Boss released him. He reached for the glove compartment, opened it, and tossed some bandages into Venom’s lap as he barked his next orders.

“Bandage your face, then take off your prosthetic.”

Venom didn’t ask why. He could take a good guess. Little did he know at that time that he was far, far off.

“Yes, sir.”

**

Whatever kind of club this was, it was kept as anonymous as the guests and staff, with Venom being unable to make out any signage or even a name. The few people they encountered on their way to the reception - both men and women, Venom noted -  were mindful to keep their faces at least partially hidden with exotic masks, hats, veils, or sunglasses. Big Boss too had replaced his eyepatch with a pair of black Ray-Bans, bothering little with the rest of his appearance while leaving Venom to look like a one-armed mummy.

Again they had to wait in line for a couple minutes, and Venom could hardly suppress his urge to bombard Big Boss with questions. Was it some kind of costume party? Or just a fetish club, or a dungeon? His imagination was running wild, but he knew all too well that Big Boss didn’t like to spoil his surprises. All he could say for sure that this wasn’t a cheap establishment - everyone he saw was dressed neatly, mostly in business suits, and the male staff all wore the same kind of high-necked uniform. Black with little accents of red.

When the pair in front of him entered, a tall men followed by a shorter female figure, he thought he could see the rise of a collar beneath her turtleneck. Unconsciously he moved an inch closer to Big Boss until his knuckles rubbed against the leather of his jacket.

The reception looked as clean and orderly as the outside and the guests did, when it was finally their time to enter. Not huge, but definitely polished, distinctly reminding him of a hotel lobby. The lighting was dimmed and strategically placed, illuminating the ancient roman accents in the decor and tasteful paintings of nude men and women.

He was not surprised to find that a panel of frosted glass was mounted to the counter, separating the staff behind the reception from customers. When they stressed anonymity that much it was definitely not a place you wanted to be seen by common folk, lest you risk a high-profile scandal. All Venom could do was obediently trail behind Big Boss and trust that he knew what he was doing. What he was getting them into. As always.

They - no, _Big Boss_ was greeted politely when he approached. It was like Venom wasn’t even there, and was made to feel invisible.

“Good evening, sir. Is this your first time in our establishment?”

“No, but it’s been a while,” he said, and fished for his wallet in his back pocket.

_Oh?_ Venom perked up. He noted that Big Boss had no credit cards with him, only cold, hard cash. And a lot of it, too. Seemed like just the entrance fee was already couple hundred… “Although it’s the first time I’m offering.”

“In that case, the service fee will be doubled,” the receptionist explained helpfully. “Commission.”

Big Boss wordlessly took out a couple more bills and placed them on the tray in front of the counter. The man behind it took it and continued to explain routinely while he counted the amount.

“You might not be aware, but providers are usually expected to arrive at least an hour early, since there are a few more formalities to be taken care of. Plus, given our business model we can’t always guarantee you a spot otherwise.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Be that as it may, I think we can make room for you tonight. Would you mind choosing your call sign for tonight, sir, before staff will guide you through the procedure?”

Venom tried not to look, eyes on the ground. He still saw how a clipboard with a printed list and a pen was passed under the panel, and Big Boss grunted a chuckle when he marked a row with an X, and handed everything back.

“The boa constrictor? That’s an interesting choice,” said the staff, and a moment later he handed Big Boss an… animal mask? Definitely an animal mask. Reptilian. He pocketed his sunglasses and fastened the mask instead, covering the upper half of his face.

“It’s just a snake. Don’t tell me you actually have people calling each other ‘boa constrictor’ or ‘canis lupus’ in here. No one’s _that_ pretentious.”

The receptionist hemmed, “…You’d be surprised. Our staff will assess and prepare your property if you don’t mind.”

“Huh?” Venom blurted, and before he could really process what had just been said, the door right next to him opened and a uniformed man wearing a hawk mask appeared, holding the door open for him and obviously expecting him to go with him. Mildly panicked, he looked at Big Boss for help. His expression was literally unreadable, hidden by that hideous muddy green-brown snake mask. No way they were going to be separated?

“Go with ‘em and do whatever you’re told.”

“Bo-” He almost blurted again, in disbelief, before he realized they weren’t alone. “Sir, you can’t be serious?” He felt the eyes of the other man - that Hawk - stare into his back, uncomfortably, when he protested, and an awkward tension arose. Like this kind of scene was unheard of around here. He saw Big Boss narrow his eyes behind his mask.

“Don’t embarrass me.”

Venom couldn’t see the whole picture yet, but slowly, an image began to form in his mind - what kind of establishment this was. Into which categories people were sorted, and if you didn’t identify with either or struggled with your assigned role, you had no place here. He remembered the conversation he’d overheard a moment ago. _It’s not his first time. You know him and his sexuality intimately and it is firmly grounded in domination and submission. Voyeurism and exhibitionism. Don’t act so surprised._

It was… just so unfamiliar, in front of and among civilians he would expect to act as such. Involving others in a casual yet intimate way, and not in the middle of a battlefield - or a personal feud, with a death sentence already hanging above people’s heads. How did Big Boss manage to _still_ keep pushing him into uncharted territory? And how did Venom manage to go along with it each and every time?

Venom forced himself to relax. _Don’t think, just do._ Overthinking things always just got him into trouble.

“I won’t.”

_Go with them and do whatever you’re told._

Venom turned away from Big Boss and went with the club’s staff, dubbing him Hawk in his mind, which was undoubtedly the purpose of these masks.

**

Venom was taken to a locker room with adjacent communal showers, which promptly reminded him of the military bases he’d called home for most of his life. Hawk had remained professionally silent until that point, but now he didn’t skip a beat telling Venom precisely what he was expected to do.

“Undress. Put all your belongings a locker.”

It wasn’t that Venom hadn’t seen this coming, but the outright order still made him pause, looking the faceless man up and down. He was unable to hide his indisposition, and Hawk picked up on it - his demeanor and tone doing a 180, blatantly showing his complete lack of respect for the ‘property’ entrusted to him.

“You deaf? Disobedient fuckholes aren’t welcome here. Looks like your owner couldn’t train you for shit.”

Venom’s first impulse was to punch him right in the face. Not because he felt insulted, but because of the insult the words meant for Big Boss. But retaliating with violence would achieve the exact opposite of protecting his honor. He’d just sully it more. He willed himself to stay calm, and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, sir. This is --” _New for me. My first time. No, don’t make excuses. Do better._ He began to strip, as told. Jacket, sweater, jeans. “Sorry.”

“You better be, little bitch.”

Hawk was watching him closely, and once Venom pulled down his briefs, he could feel him staring straight at his ass, hot and humiliating. Venom bent over to untie his boots and half-expected to feel a foreign hand on his back, but thankfully nothing happened. But he knew Hawk was judging silently. His amputated arm. His scarred, ruined body, adorned by countless marks of Big Boss’s ownership, and Venom’s service to him.

“Hell, you got an especially cruel one, don’t you? I _almost_ feel sorry for you, but you probably deserve every bit of it.” Venom felt his cheeks getting hotter, eyes to the ground.

“Bandages too.”

Venom’s heart skipped a beat. No way. Their identity was at stake if he did that - “No-”

“No? I guess I’ll go and tell your owner you weren’t good at -”

“No!” Venom protested, perceiving the shame of possibly embarrassing Big Boss as worse than the potential risk of revealing his face. He peeled the bandages off his face quickly, before he could really think of the possible consequences. He shoved everything into a locker and slammed it shut. Hawk locked it for him and pocketed the key, then took a good look at his face.

“Weird. I was expecting you to look much uglier,” he said, studying both the shrapnel and his milky, blind eye. “We once had a girl with her tongue cut out. I’d be careful with the backtalk if I were you.” He was too close for comfort, and Venom had to force himself to remain standing where he was, without instinctively backing away. At least Hawk didn’t ask any personal questions. Not yet, anyway.

He gestured Venom towards the empty showers.

“Go clean yourself. Thoroughly.”

It wasn’t like he had a choice. He went without a word, and Hawk followed behind leisurely, watching him like the animal that adorned his mask.

“You forgot something. Where are you manners fuckmeat, oh wait, I guess you haven’t been taught any?”

“Yes sir,” Venom squeezed out through gritted teeth. It was easy following Big Boss’s orders. It had become second nature. This was something else entirely, sudden and overwhelming. He wondered if this would have a negative impact on his psyche and if he would relapse in a manner he couldn’t control. He turned on the shower, ice cold at first, to help him snap out of it and focus, before changing the temperature to something more comfortable.

Venom kept his back turned to him, but Hawk still seemed to enjoy watching him struggle with the bottle of shampoo, given his current lack of one arm.

“Don’t forget your fuckhole,” Hawk helpfully reminded him, with the delighted glee of a man who enjoyed his job way too much in his voice, “Clean and shave it. I’ll check.”

“Yes sir,” Venom responded automatically, this time. He faintly heard a door open, and Hawk’s scrutinizing gaze momentarily left his back. He breathed a sigh of relief and wondered if the other person might be Big Boss, but he’d recognize his stride, the way he walks. This was someone else who Hawk was soon having a lively conversation with. Venom tried to catch as much of it as he could while dutifully scrubbing himself clean under the shower spray. As best as one could with one hand, anyway.

“ … stupid brat has no idea what his top signed him up for.”

“Haha, you serious? Man, those are always the best. Can’t fucking wait.”

“Yeah, me neither. Seems to be a tough case - talk about damaged goods, he’s lacking an arm and has some kinda metal shard sticking out of his head? Can you imagine - ”

“No way. Like literally stuck in his head? Like he got his head bashed in kind of sticking out?”

“No joke, you’ll see. Has the brain damage to go along with it. Wonder if we got anyone more sadistic than his guy’s handler tonight.”

“I hope not, I don’t wanna clean up that mess afterwards.”

“Heh, tell me about it… the one part about this job we all hate.”

**_CLANG._ ** There went the can of shaving foam, slipping right out of his soapy hand and alerting the staff nearby. Venom cursed under his breath when he picked it up.

“The fuck are you doing?” Hawk scolded him immediately. “Do you need help cleaning yourself up or what?”

“No sir,” Venom said, genuinely embarrassed - and growing even more so, because now he had the two men, Hawk and another guy wearing a raccoon mask, watching him while he fumbled with a razor and a can trying to shave his intimate parts. Great. Just fucking great.

Though weirdly - or perhaps it was expected, at this point - there was a spark of excitement at the center of the shame and humiliation he had to endure by complete strangers, by proxy of Big Boss’s standing order.

“You weren’t kidding,” he heard Raccoon comment. The guy was carrying a clipboard around, taking notes. “In good shape, still... but old as shit, too. Probably old enough to be my dad.” He shuddered. “Ugh, now I got the image in my head, man. That’s kinda gross.”

His disgust elicited a hearty laugh from Hawk, who then turned to Venom.

 

“How old are you?” He asked him, and Venom was stumped for an answer. He wasn’t sure - should he use Big Boss’s age? He knew he had to answer fast -

“I — I don’t know,” he stammered, almost accidentally cutting himself with the razor, and Hawk clicked his tongue, condescending. “I’m just gonna guess 50s,” he said, and scribbled something down. “Work faster, we don’t have all night.”

Venom hurried, awkwardly finishing his shave, and washing the rest of the foam and soap off his body before Hawk took it upon himself to turn off the water. Rather than tossing him a towel, he instructed him to present himself - standing straight, hand above his head so Raccoon could inspect his body. He produced a tape measure and measured Venom’s height, then his flaccid cock while Hawk ran his hand along the cleft of his now baby-smooth ass, and Venom wanted to sink into the ground and vanish when his cock visibly twitched.

“Ah, we’re getting him all hot and bothered,” Raccoon chuckled. Hawk slapped his ass suddenly - Venom gasped - and said, “Turn around. Hands on the wall. Oh sorry, I meant _hand_ on the wall.”

He obeyed. He heard a pen glide across paper and felt two fingers between his butt cheeks again, this time probing his hole insistently. Venom’s breath quickened, unsure where all of this would lead. It had to be a game. It had to be staged. Surely Big Boss was watching somewhere, getting a kick out of all this. Candid camera, porn edition.

“Are you a virgin?”

“No sir.”

“Have you had group sex before?”

“Yes sir.”

“Can you deepthroat?”

“Yes sir.”

“How many dicks can you fit in here?”

Fingertips pushed inside. Expecting it, Venom didn’t flinch or tense up more.

“At least two, sir.”

He was surprised at himself and how quickly he shot off these answers, as much as he had to wonder about this line of questioning and why they needed to know all these intimate details.

Hawk gave a thoughtful hum. “I think he’s telling the truth. So you’re a slut, correct?”

“Yes sir. I am a slut, I love cock, the more and the bigger the better.” The words just tumbled out of his mouth and Venom bit down on his bottom lip when he realized what he had just confessed to two strangers, standing buttnaked in front of them while having his asshole fingered. And his cock stirred again in anticipation.

_What have you done to me?_

“Alright, I think I’m done,” Raccoon announced. _Finally_ , Venom breathed a sigh of relief when Hawk pulled away and tossed him a towel so he could rub himself dry. He went over a few points with Raccoon to finalize them. Venom didn’t even want to know what they were talking about then, so he didn’t listen - he just prayed for Big Boss to return soon so he could hopefully explain to him what the hell this was all about. Wishful thinking.

Raccoon left the locker room eventually, and Venom discarded the used towel in the designated laundry box. Hawk stayed with him and fastened a plastic wristband with a number on it around his only wrist - some sort of ID tag, Venom figured. Seemed like he didn’t get to have an animal moniker.

He didn’t get his clothes back, either. All he was allowed was a black, silky-feeling cloak around his shoulders, reaching down to his knees so at the very least he wouldn’t have to walk around completely bare or shiver too much from the cold. His fingers held onto the fabric tightly when Hawk wrapped a blindfold around his head, taking away his ability to see. If he hadn’t been anxious before, he sure as hell was now.

“You look like you’re on death row,” he heard Hawk say, somewhere close to his ear. He shivered. “Sluts like you should be excited and grateful.” He felt a determined hand on his shoulder, pushing and steering. Venom tried to simply release the control he had over his own muscles and let himself be guided - outside of the locker room, into a hallway. He stepped onto soft carpet, and soon another door was opened.

“Sit,” he was told, and he did. He sat down on his ankles and on a pillow on the ground, where he was instructed to stay and wait. Quietly. He could feel that he was not the only person in this room, someone else was breathing softly not far from him, and again a pair of eyes was drilling into him, watching.

He used the silence to try and sort out his emotions. He wasn’t exactly terrified - he wasn’t helpless, and in a life or death situation he could fight and triumph. He wasn’t held captive or  restrained physically. He was restrained mentally, by himself and his oath to Big Boss, to the simple sentence - _go with them and do whatever you’re told._

But there was the thrill of the unknown, of not being in control or knowing what would happen. It was that kind of fearful excitement Big Boss had a track record of inspiring so often, but on a whole new level. He didn’t doubt for one second that all of this was intended to heighten their pleasure and lust for each other. It had Big Boss’s signature all over it - his love for extremes and new situations - all to get an intense kick out of it. It was like doing drugs for him. For them. He steeled himself for whatever was to come, promising himself that he would not disappoint. That he would let himself be pushed as far as he could be pushed and then some more.

He couldn’t tell how much time had passed but his hair had mostly dried when a door opened, and this time, he did recognize the person’s stride.

“ - Sir,” the club’s staff acknowledged them.

Venom looked up. He couldn’t see, but he could hear, and he could tell apartthe person crouching down in front of him from others anywhere, anytime.

“Well, you look like you’ve been having fun.”

“Boss -” Venom said, voice hushed, but - “mm?”

The moment he’d opened his mouth he had a tongue shoved inside it. Big Boss’s tongue, claiming his lips and throat. A pleasant surprise, and he immediately leaned into the kiss hungrily, unable and unwilling to hide his building arousal. A small whine escaped him when Big Boss parted way too soon, and he instinctively reached for him, relieved when he felt supple leather.

“What’s going on?” He finally whispered the question he had been holding back all this time.

“We’re playing a game. Don’t worry too much about it,” Big Boss said, providing an oft-used cryptic ‘explanation’ for things currently happening. He made Venom tremble when he brushed his lips over his ear and added, “Just think about all the awesome sex we’ll be having later.”

Venom very nearly moaned.

“You’re _so_ mean.”

“You know it.”

His cheeks were cupped by Big Boss’s two, rough hands. Venom expected to be kissed again, but the fingers only slipped beneath his blindfold and pushed it up an inch, just enough so he could see. Venom blinked repeatedly, the light hurting his eyes. He didn’t bother with his surroundings, only Big Boss in front of him. Still wearing that stupid stylized snake mask. Venom must have looked like a lovestruck fool in that moment, the way he looked at him.

It took him a moment to realize what Big Boss was doing next - fastening a collar around his neck. No, not just any collar. It was the one he’d brought with him before; a simple dog collar made of leather and sometimes featuring in their sex play, looking a little weathered and well-used at this point. Big Boss pulled it even tighter, so much that it hurt a little by cutting into the sensitive skin at Venom’s neck. Not unbearable, but he definitely wouldn’t forget that it was there. It felt good and right.

“Boss - “ Venom leaned in for another needy kiss, but this time he was denied, the blindfold pulled over his eyes again. He heard a leash being hooked into the ring on his collar. He found it hard to swallow.

“Up. It’s almost time.”


	2. Nubuck

Just knowing that Big Boss was the one leading him forward and deeper into sexual excess helped to ease his mind, even when he was still watched and surrounded by strangers, outsiders who had come to play a part in their relationship for the time being. With his sight gone, Venom’s other senses were heightened. He was led into a much larger room by his leash, and instantly aware that there were people. _Many_ people, laughing and conversing softly while clinking glasses, quieting down more with every step he took. The warmth of their eyes rose to his face, and he began to sweat, setting one bare foot slowly in front of the other.

Oh, god. Venom flinched at the sound of a loud, unknown voice, volume amplified by a microphone and speakers.

“Now, finally moving on to our last property for tonight, number 122066…”

Big Boss halted him. “Stairs,” he warned. Venom understood and followed him up onto what was, without a doubt, a small stage. And here he’d thought he would be part of an audience, attending a show - not that Big Boss would make him into a show act. He was going to to be fucked in front of a bunch of perverted freaks, wasn’t he? That wouldn’t even be _that_ horrifying a scenario, which in itself spoke volumes about what kind of stuff he had become used to.

No point thinking about it. He followed the leash, letting himself be dragged to where Big Boss wanted him to be.

“… offered by one Mr. Bo -”

“Just Snake,” Big Boss suddenly yelled at the guy with the microphone and over Venom’s shoulder.

“…Mr. Snake. May I continue?”

“By my guest.”

Some people in the audience chuckled. This was all so bizarre. It became even more bizarre when Big Boss unhooked the leash and undid the cord keeping the silk cloak on his shoulders, letting it slide down his body and onto the ground. Venom fought the instinct to cover his private parts. The microphone guy continued narrating while Big Boss exposed him for all to see. Turning him his waist to face the audience. He couldn’t see anything, but they could see him, everything. Every scar and injury.

“Male slave in his fifties, trained and experienced. The offer is for sixty minutes in one of our private suites, including all tools.”

“Stand up straight,” Big Boss hissed at him, when Venom started to slouch, and covertly pulled at his collar at the back of his neck. Was he being presented like a piece of furniture? A toy to rent and play with - he heard people murmuring, commenting on his appearance, appraising him, his ‘fuckability’ and associated ‘fun factor’.

The vendue-master droned on. Big Boss told him to turn so his back and ass could be judged next.

“The property is open for group scenes and has a very high pain tolerance. Male tops are preferred by the owner. Body height 6 feet 3 inches, flaccid cock just short of 4 inches. The owner furthermore requests there be no serious, lasting injury. While the exchange of body fluids is allowed, kissing is not. I think those are the main points. For more details, please review the TOE.”

More murmuring, but most of it just registered as white noise in Venom’s head. Big Boss turned him around one last time and pushed him to his knees, which met the hardwood floor.

“Sit properly with your legs spread. Present your face but keep your eyes down.”

He adjusted his posture to sit the way Big Boss had taught him - uncomfortably - like a dog, on his heels. Hand at his knee, belly in, breast out, shoulders broad, back curved attractively, hold. He had to blink against the harsh light being cast at him when Big Boss finally pulled off the blindfold.

_Don’t look. Keep your eyes down._

Venom breathed, haggardly, through his nose. Even looking at the ground between his thighs, he could see the audience. Dozens, at least a hundred, women and men wearing animal masks and sitting around tables, drinking and socializing. Society’s upper class, enjoying a nice night out and hoping to make a good, pleasurable deal at the same time. Like a high-class brothel with people who had a fetish for human trafficking. Buying and selling people like they did business shares while sipping prosecco.

He repeated Big Boss’s words in his head. _We’re playing a game. Don’t worry too much about it._ And this game dictated that he was going to be sold to the highest bidder for Big Boss’s profit, like a whore; or a slave on a slave market, just with a much fancier backdrop.

He almost laughed and broke character when he realized that he kind of liked being presented like fuckmeat by his personal butcher. Quality flesh, right here, soft and easy to work with. Have a bite and judge for yourself.

“Well, ladies and gentlemen, shall we start?” Big Boss took a few steps backwards, distancing himself from Venom. The auctioneer in his booth took the silence as a yes.

“The starting bid will be - “

“Actually, I have a question!” A female voice shouted at the back of the venue, and Venom made the mistake to look for a second. She had her hand raised and was wearing a pretty black dress as well as a panther mask.

“Yes?”

“Is the top for sale? You can totally fuck me up, Mr Sexy Snake, Sir!” Roaring laughter erupted - the woman had obviously drunk a little too much and was fascinated by Venom’s ruined state of being. Or envious.

“I don’t think you can take what I dish out, girl,” Big Boss shouted back, amused.

“Try me -” The woman was quickly shut down by her company, who looked more embarrassed than anything by their friend’s behavior. It took a couple of moments before the laughter died down, and the auctioneer cleared his throat.

“Alright now, if we could return to the matter at hand? As I was saying, the opening bid will be fifteen hundred, and the auction’s on, who will give me fifteen hundred?”

Fifteen hundred US dollar? 1500$ in numbers. The patrons of this club clearly had money to spare, and then some. Hands were raised. Before Venom could fully process the whole thing, the auctioneer began to chant rapidly, hypnotizing the audience into biding more, more, more.

“Sixteen hundred bid, now seventeen, would you give me seventeen, seventeen hundred here by the Coyote, now eighteen, would you give me eighteen, eighteen hundred here by the Shark, now nineteen hundred -”

The words blurred together and Venom had a hard time following. The bid steadily went up, another hundred, and another hundred, until one prospective buyer in the back became impatient and made a leap forward, shouting, “Five grand!”

“We have _fifty hundred_ , fifty hundred bid now by the Bull, now fifty one, can I get fifty one hundred?”

His rapid auctioneering was cut short when a hand shot up in the far back, and the man belonging to it confidently said, “Ten grand.”

Even the auctioneer was taken aback. “We have a ten grand bid, ten grand, now eleven -”

“Twenty grand.”

Some people gasped, audibly, and turned to the guy that had offered twenty thousand US dollar to have fun with Venom for an hour. The auctioneer sighed, went easy on his own voice, and simply maintained eye contact with the two individuals still interested in bidding.

“Well, I’m gonna have some bucks to blow at Caesars, that’s for sure,” Venom heard Big Boss murmur behind him. This auction was going to be decided between two men, one a Bull, the other a white Fox. The latter was wearing a tidy white suit, while the Bull wore a sleeveless top exposing arms covered in tattoos. Both were sitting with others - two groups.

Bull didn’t bother to raise his hand. “Twenty five.”

“Fifty,” was the Fox’s immediate, nonchalant answer to that. The Bull had a brief exchange with his companions and gestured to the auctioneer that he was out.

Fifty. Thousand. US dollars. Venom’s head was pinning. Who would pay that much to get his cock sucked for an hour? That’s how much they’d charged for week-long _field_ _missions_ way back when.

The auctioneer cleared his throat. “We have a fifty grand by the Arctic fox,” he proudly announced. The final bid, it looked like. “Fifty grand everyone, fair warning, fifty grand… going once, going twice… and sold! Thank you, gentlemen, please let our staff guide you to our suite, where you can conclude your transaction. As for the rest of our guests, we will have a 20 minute intermission before tonight’s show, please don’t forget to be back in time!”

Venom remained sitting where he was, still trying to process all of this while Big Boss talked to some staff. Then he was leashed again and told to stand up so Big Boss could deliver him to the white Fox.

Mr. Snowfox.

 

**

 

It turned out that Mr. Snowfox was a charming self-made man who was already set for life at about half Big Boss’s age, at most. Without going into details about his business, it quickly became clear that it was highly lucrative and left him with a lot of free time to pursue other interests. He was also very much socially inclined and therefore talented at smalltalk, although Big Boss didn’t seem to care too much, mostly responding to him in grunts. After all, he wasn’t here to network. But in a twisted way he _was_ also treating his employee to a nice evening, which Snowfox explained was exactly what he was doing tonight, having brought along three of his closest colleagues: Panda, Tiger and Owl.

Venom was following behind the small group of people led by club staff, but he himself solely lead by Big Boss’s leash. Looking at the backs of the two alphas, he noted how they were almost exactly the same height, though their appearance couldn’t be higher in contrast: Big Boss’s broad frame in black; Snowfox’s more slender figure in white. His hair was black and slicked back, and Venom could tell that he’d recently had a professional haircut, keeping it short. Big Boss and his mullet, on the other hand…

“Pardon my indiscretion, but I’ve been wanting to ask you, are you responsible for the - you know. It’s the first time I’ve seen something so extreme, and I come here quite often.”

Well, that question took him off guard, and Big Boss as well.

“That’s none of your business,” Big Boss gruffed. It was about Venom’s worrying appearance, his damage more severe than a couple bruises and superficial scars, which most masochists would be expected to sport. He caught Snowfox glancing at him, and Venom quickly turned his gaze downwards.

“Ah… of course, I understand. …Looking through the TOE, all other conditions also seem reasonable. We won’t have to negotiate further.”

Right. While Venom had been busy in the shower, Big Boss had formalized and written down some information about Venom as well as more detailed terms of engagement he himself was not privy to. Snowfox seemed happy with them and handed a clipboard back to the staff.

“One thing, though… see, I don’t really like calling anyone by a number. Or by a slur, as most patrons here do. Does he have a name? An alias?” Snowfox asked, and Venom could tell by the grit in Big Boss’s response and the silence preceding it that he was none too pleased about telling him.

“V. Like the letter.”

“V? Alright then, V, nice to make your acquaintance,” he said, in his silky smooth voice.

Venom said nothing. This was awkward, to say the least, and not only because he was still completely naked. It was clear as day that this guy - prim and proper and polite to a fault - and Big Boss would never meet or have anything to do with each other in their regular lives. The only reason they were both here and interacting was because they shared the same fetishes, or so Venom thought.

They remained mostly quiet for the rest of the walk to their suite, which thankfully was on the ground floor. He didn’t want to get too close and personal in an elevator before he was required to… who was he kidding, he was simply worried about popping a boner too soon, still naked while he was being squished by a bunch of clothed tops. Venom banished that absurd line of thought quickly when they were ushered into the suite.

What they called a ‘suite’ was actually a obscenely lavish breed between a small size penthouse and a dungeon. There was no shortage of comfortable lounging accommodations, and decidedly _un_ comfortable bondage accommodations. Any windows were covered and the decor was kept in line with the rest of the establishment, luxurious and classy - with added displays of tools and toys arranged like weapon racks, half of which he couldn’t even fathom what they were used for. Venom felt like he had entered the set of a porn movie of high production value. His head was spinning again and for the first time that night fear took over curiosity and told him to run. He didn’t know these men at all, and Big Boss was about to let them use him to their heart’s desire - he had no idea what the complete ‘terms of engagement’ were.

“As per our club’s rules, you are required to hand over half of the agreed upon sum to the owner now; the remainder will be paid after you have concluded your session,” staff wearing a lion mask explained to Snowfox, who already seemed well aware and asked one of his friends to get him the envelope.

“I will remain in the suite during the session to ensure that the terms of engagement are upheld and that the time limit will not be exceeded.”

Snowfox handed Big Boss a brown envelope, and asked him to check the contents. Big Boss counted a bunch of 1000$ bills, up until twenty-five. Of course they would only accept cash here. Snowfox waited patiently, while his three other companions got comfortable at a large round table near a self-service minibar, popping their first bottle of champagne - on the house, of course, just like everything else in here.

“If there are no other concerns, sir, our staff will accompany you back to the event hall,” the staff told Big Boss, following an awkward silence from his end.

“- Actually,” Big Boss pronounced, slipping the envelope into a pocket inside his jacket. “I’d really rather stay here and watch _this_ show.”

The lion-masked man was visibly concerned. This request seemed to pose a bit of a problem, and he explained why: “Sir, you didn’t add that in the form you prepared and signed for us. If you want to make changes now, Mr. Snowfox is allowed to either renegotiate the price or cancel the deal altogeth- “

“Well, I’m adding it now,” Big Boss said, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest and holding firmly onto Venom’s leash. Before the staff could fret too much over his adamancy, Mr. Snowfox already relented and dismissed the issue before it could even become one.

“Please. It’s perfectly fine, I don’t mind another spectator. Truthfully I am more of an observer myself, so I understand where you are coming from, sir. And _surely_ you just want to make sure that your property is treated well.”

There was something strange, something slimy about the way he’d said that, but Venom couldn’t put his finger on it. He didn’t get the feeling that Snowfox was really happy about having Big Boss here, but it was better than getting into an argument. Clearly he was the type of level-headed man who preferred other methods to get his way. He wondered if this ‘offness’ was the reason why Big Boss decided to stay; having been a guest in the past he probably knew that the owner wasn’t usually present during the session unless specifically requested. Knowing him, he could’ve been trying to provoke Snowfox on purpose, to coax a reaction out of him and crack his composure. But Snowfox wasn’t having it, parrying effortlessly by yielding to his sudden change of heart. Smooth and natural  like a gentleman holding open the door for a lady.

Or maybe Venom was just reading too much into it. Either way, he wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or concerned at the prospect of Big Boss watching.

“…Alright then,” the Lion said, and gestured his colleague to leave and close the door behind him. He positioned himself next to it and pointedly looked at his wristwatch, then at Big Boss. It was his turn. The white fox extended an open palm to him. This was it.

Big Boss handed over the end of the leash, and just like that their physical connection was severed. “Have fun,” was all he said, though it wasn’t obvious who he was addressing, and then he let go, making his way over to the minibar like he didn’t care anymore.

Venom stood there, paralyzed. His eye followed Big Boss, his entire being trained to focus his attention on him, always. But then his sight was blocked by white, when Snowfox, currently holding his leash, took a single step to the side.

_Oh._

His thoughts somersaulted wildly when he was poignantly reminded of the reality of the current situation, and he all but collapsed down onto his knees. He assumed that same position as he had on the stage; presenting himself, eyes lowered, ready to serve. Determined not to disappoint.

But damn if he wasn’t anxious. He didn’t know this guy at all, he only knew what Big Boss had taught him. Snowfox made a contemplative sound - _hmm_ \- and Venom had no idea what it implied.

“I really don’t subscribe to this whole ‘no eye contact’ rule,” he said then, leaning down to unhook the leash from Venom’s collar. “So impersonal. How are we supposed to make a connection like this? Not to mention that I think you have quite stunning blue eyes. Or what’s left of them, anyway.” His fingers - one of his hands was fully gloved, Venom noticed for the first time - brushed with light pressure over his chin, guiding it up, and he continued to watch how the leash was laid across the back over the other man’s neck, ends left to dangle down his shoulders. It was unneeded.

His gaze was caught soon after. A pair of warm brown eyes with specks of green, not Big Boss’s lone one, dark blue with an edge of ash gray. Any other person would have felt more at ease, but instead Venom’s anxiety sparked, and he wished to avert his eyes but couldn’t.

_I don’t want to look at you_

But what he wanted didn’t matter now, did it?

“So, V, first I would like to ask you a question,” said the white Fox, and his tone made Venom’s hairs stand on end, “Do you actually like having debaucherous sex? With a group of strangers, at that?”

What kind of question was that? What did it matter whether he liked it or not? It was going to happen because -

“Yes sir,” Venom replied, quickly. It seemed like the only right answer. “Yes I do. I like being useful to others in whatever way they desire -”

“But do you truly mean that or is that just how you were taught to think?”

 

[ _♫_ **_REACH OUT AND TOUCH FAITH_ ** _♫_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dB5gtx2CNXY)

 

Both tension and eye contact were broken by a catchy, boisterous beat booming from the speakers mounted in the corners of the suite, the pronounced bass causing the floor and the walls to vibrate. The control unit of the stereo system, however, was located right next to the minibar… where Big Boss was.

“Would you mind turning that down?!” Snowfox yelled over his shoulder, having a hard time sounding polite given the circumstances. Big Boss raised his hands in a faux apology and yelled back, “Sorry buddy, can’t hear you! Gimme a sec to figure out how to turn the volume down!”

Snowfox gave an aggravated sigh while Big Boss fumble with the controls, and Venom tried not to laugh. He knew his boss, and he knew this song.

 

_♫ Your own personal Jesus_

_Someone to hear your prayers_

_Someone who cares_

 

_Your own personal Jesus_

_Someone to hear your prayers_

_Someone who's there ♫_

 

Big Boss took his sweet time finding the volume control, but then dialed it down a couple notches.

“Sorry about that. I like to have a soundtrack for this kinda thing, so I brought my mixtape. Hope you don’t mind?”

_Liar. You don’t listen to Depeche Mode. That’s my mixtape._

“I do, in fact,” Snowfox told him, none too pleased and making that known. Clearly he preferred quiet spectators, not the obnoxious kind who tried to play DJ.

“I’m trying to have a conversation, here. Probably not something you do very often.”

 

_♫ Feeling unknown and you're all alone_

_Flesh and bone by the telephone_

_Lift up the receiver, I'll make you a believer_

 

_Take second best, put me to the test_

_Things on your chest you need to confess_

_I will deliver, you know I'm a forgiver ♫_

 

“Geez. We got a party pooper on our hands. Fine, no music then.”

Just when Venom had gotten into it, the music stopped as suddenly as it had started - but it had done its part in helping him release some of the tension. He could only speculate if that had been the reason why Big Boss had put it on in the first place, but ultimately it didn’t matter. He caught how the Lion crossed the room over to the minibar, presumably to give Big Boss a stern-talking to - and then Snowfox was back with him, commanding his attention.

“Your owner’s taste in music is questionable as well. Color me surprised,” he uttered under his breath, but Venom said nothing. This time, he was more confident in maintaining eye contact.

“Where was I… right, let me ask you another question.”

 _Oh boy_ , Venom thought, _here we go again_. If the guy only wanted to talk and ask questions, they may not have enough time to get to the fucking part. Disappointing.

“When it comes to sex, what do you enjoy doing to the most? Or having done to you? Don’t be shy.”

Venom couldn’t fathom why that guy was so interested in what he _liked_ sexually. He didn’t get the feeling that Snowfox wanted to know just to deny him, but that he was genuinely interested in what turned him on. Which was all kinds of confusing, given that Venom’s preferences were never of high priority with Big Boss. He wasn’t sure if he should answer honestly - and with Big Boss present, admitting to strangers what he most enjoyed doing with _him_ , specifically, was somehow uncomfortable. Like it was too intimate.

“Well?”

“I enjoy giving head,” Venom said eventually, having a hard time choosing between his favored activities. The one he eventually picked was one of the more, for lack of a better word, _conservative_ ones. “Worshipping cock while restrained… using just my mouth. Taking my time with it, without being rushed.”

“Ooh,” cooed Snowfox, “I like that. I’m sure my friends will, too.” At the mention of ‘friends’, his company, already well on their way to inebriation, perked up. “Who wants to get his cock sucked?”

All hands flew up simultaneously and the three men crooned their endorsement. Snowfox gestured Venom towards a playground consisting of a couch, and soft carpet covered in cushy pillows. Comfortable. Venom situated himself over there on the ground as instructed while his temporary top collected a bundle of rope from one of the racks.

Venom wasn’t sure what to make of all this. He hadn’t known what to expect to begin with, but this wasn’t anywhere close to what he would’ve imagined. And he was pretty sure that the same was true for Big Boss. This guy - presumably of the dominant disposition - politely asked the slave he had bought for fifty grand what he liked to do so he could indulge him. No dirty talk, no rough play, no sadism? Who _did_ that?

Or was he just taking pity on him?

“Excuse me,” Snowfox said, when he sat down behind Venom, close enough for their bodies to make contact. “Admittedly you’re the first amputee I’m tying up, so I have to improvise a little.”

Venom relaxed his upper body so the man behind him could easily collect his wrist and place it where he needed it for the harness. As he began to work - Venom could tell he was quite precise and professional with his ropes, unlike Big Boss - he came so close Venom could feel his breath at his neck, and he distracted himself by watching the other guys mess around with each other, but of course his attention was back with Big Boss before long. He was at the bar, mixing himself a cocktail...

Snowfox noticed, too, and somehow managed to move him enough to get Big Boss out of his field of vision.

“That way you look at him,” he said close to Venom’s ear, voice hushed, laying another row of rope neatly over his chest, “Do you think he even takes note of it?”

Venom didn’t answer. He just swallowed, and even that was difficult thanks to the tight collar. Having it on him gave him some peace of mind.

“I had a person in my life once who I looked at the same way. Didn’t stop him from treating me worse than the dirt under his boot.”

“Why are you telling me this,” Venom asked with gritted teeth. This was off the records and he didn’t like where this was going one bit.

“No reason.” Snowfox finished up the harness and squeezed Venom’s biceps with his gloved hand, hard - it felt cold and steely underneath, a sensation he knew all too well. “It just becomes easy to spot sociopaths once you’ve personally dealt with one.”

He ran his fingers underneath the rope tightly wrapped around Venom’s torso, making sure it was even and orderly.

“Comfortable enough?”

Venom nodded.

“Good. Have fun,” Snowfox mockingly echoed Big Boss’s earlier words, though it wasn’t clear if he was addressing Venom, or his three companions. Unimportant, because Tiger and Owl wasted no time waving their cocks in his face while Panda got comfortable on the couch, stroking himself to whet his appetite.

Snowfox had retreated somewhere, but Venom didn’t pay him any mind. He was relieved, actually, to shut his brain off for a while and just mindlessly suck cock. His restraints where tied, rendering his arm useless. All he had at his disposal now were his lips and his tongue.

“Here boy. Get the cock.”

Just two dicks for him to enjoy, attached to people he couldn’t care less about. Venom shifted his weight to his knees and let his face be pushed into a crotch. He closed his eyes when he inhaled the musky scent and sucked the ballsack into his mouth.

Not an impressive cock by any means, not even flaccid. But it was his to enjoy and to lick and suck until it burst from all the pressure. Wouldn’t take long, he was sure.

“Ooh yeah, that’s hot. I heard you can deepthroat? Let me feel that tight throat.”

“Yes sir,” Venom murmured, lavishly licking up and down the length of his cock, but then another one slapped against his cheek and distracted him.

“You’re not even hard yet, dude,” Tiger protested, shoving his buddy out of the way so he could slide his prick, already hard as granite, into Venom’s open mouth and down his throat without a warning.

Even then Venom didn’t gag and just pushed doggedly against him, taking it as deep and as long as he could. The ease of it surprised himself. Big Boss was never this easy to take, but these were average cocks. Underwhelming, but he would still make the best of it.

“Shiiit…. fuck yes. This bitch is a pro.” Tiger began to rock his hips, but stopped at the sound of Snowfox’s voice.

“Please, control yourself. He likes it slow. Be nice or you won’t be joining us next time.”

Venom heard Big Boss’s distinct, belittling chuckle coming from somewhere.

“Yeah, got it…”

The hips slowed down to a suppressed tremble, and Venom was given no resistance when he came up for air, turning his head to give Owl’s even smaller cock a little more love.

He sucked them both off enthusiastically, but caught himself thinking, _this is alright._

Just alright. But alright was never enough, and while his own arousal was steadily building, he found something to be lacking. Big Boss rarely gave him what he wanted, and only after teasing and torturing him for a while. He never made it this easy, so effortless.

It didn’t take long until the pair of dicks was fully hard from his mouth, coated in saliva. Dripping a mixture of it and precum onto the pillows, getting wetter and wetter. And Venom himself was getting sloppier. All he could think about was whether Big Boss was watching him.

The cock that suddenly erupted onto his face caught him by surprise. Oh. Well. A six out of ten, on a good day.

“Fuuuuck,” Owl groaned, and pumped his still spilling cock into Venom’s mouth. He swallowed obediently, without issue.

“Hmm,” he hummed, inattentive. Couldn’t see Big Boss from this angle. Or with cum in his eye.

“Getting tired so soon?” Tiger asked impatiently, replacing Owl’s cock with his own, and giving Venom an excuse not to answer.

Snowfox sat at the table his friends had occupied previously, smoking an electronic cigarette. Like Big Boss needed another reason not to like the guy.

“What are you in the mood for, V?” He asked, and Venom made sure that he couldn’t see how he rolled his eyes. Pity that Big Boss hadn’t trained him in topping from the bottom.

_Stop asking me, just do what you want!_

“I wanna fuck his ass,” Panda interjected, helpfully, sporting a rock hard boner on the couch. Clearly an ass man. Venom could work with that and decided to to act before Snowfox could shoot him down.

“Yes please,” Venom moaned, and it was mostly genuine because his asshole did start to feel empty and lonely. It had been way too long since he last had gotten an assful, and if he couldn’t have Big Boss yet he would at least make sure his hole was well-fucked and ready for his fat cock later. He did everything with Big Boss in mind, and just thinking about him was enough drive his lust through the roof.

“I want you to use my fuckhole, spread it wide and fill it up, please sirs,” Venom begged, breathlessly, sneaking a glance at Big Boss, who was nipping at his glass. He seemed vaguely amused, but refrained to comment.

There were a few quiet seconds before Snowfox gave the okay, “Right, don’t keep a willing bottom waiting.” Big Boss tsked his disapproval while exhaling a puff of smoke from the cigar he must’ve lit himself at some point, and his business partner was quick to comment on that as well: “Those things will put you in an early grave, old man.”

Venom couldn’t make out Big Boss’s reply, if he replied at all. The pace finally picked up.

 _Finally._ Tiger and Owl were polite enough to wipe most of the cum from Venom’s face before helping him up to his feet, lending their support for the couple of steps over to the couch. Panda brandished an open tube of lube, spreading it generously over his own cock before Venom flopped down on his lap, back to chest. While Panda massaged some more lube into Venom’s hole, the other two men helped spread his legs, and lined up the cock for smooth entry. This one was a little bigger, but still a far cry from his Boss’s.

Panda was clearly holding back, pushing inside him slowly and carefully. Venom had come to expect that at this point, but that’s not how he wanted it.

“Just slam it all in,” he wheezed, stretching his back and neck until he could rest his head on Panda’s shoulder, and he could see the minibar behind the couch. Big Boss was still there. Upside down.

“I need it rough.”

Tiger and Owl cheered approvingly, holding his thighs in place at each side, and Panda didn’t need to be asked twice - he bucked his hips and sunk his dick deep between Venom’s butt cheeks with a loud slap that soon became a rhythm.

“Hell yes,” the man gasped into Venom’s ear. “Your ass swallows me right up, fuckin’ love it, what a good slut ass…”

“Mhhm…”

Venom didn’t listen. One of the others had begun to play with his bouncing cock, sending even stronger jolts of pleasure up his spine, but all that mattered was Big Boss standing over there, watching. He tuned out Snowfox and just began to melt into the act of being used in front of his owner. He was burning up and starting to salivate.

The only thing he ever wanted was Big Boss, but he doubted that Snowfox would have liked that answer too much.

“Hey, can we take turns?”

“No need,” Venom tried to say, slurring and spitting. He was starting to get that pleasant glow down below, creeping up his entire body and into his head, fluffing up his private, weightless space.

“Put it in, there’s room for two.”

“Damn, I always wanted to try two dicks in one hole! Wishes _do_ come true, baby!”

Venom chuckled at the back of his throat, and it didn’t take long until another cockhead was prodding insistently at his rim, needing several attempts until it managed to slide in right underneath the dick already shoved in.

Venom moaned laboriously when he was stretched so good painfully, his whole body starting to quiver uncontrollably -

“He doesn’t know what he’s saying. You guys might tear -”

“Shut the _fuck_ up, for the love of god,” growled Big Boss in the direction of the dude who had to offer wads of cash and obnoxious commentary but little else, “He’s having a good time. Something your bitches clearly never get to have, if you even _had_ one. Bet they all run for the hills after five minutes, tops.”

Snowfox retorted something, appalled and offended, but it all started to blur together in Venom’s eyes and ears. He was finally starting to feel good, after a rocky, uncomfortable start - he had two cocks in his ass and the last remaining dick wanted to take part in the action too, finding its way between his eager lips somehow. Without Venom having to ask for it.

He was so full and content with each of his holes stuffed and used thoroughly. It made him feel like he was born to be a cocksleeve and it was beautiful and satisfying and not shameful at all. There was no shame in being a slut; no shame in feeling desired and attractive.

Their pace became more frantic and it didn’t take long before the two cocks pumped their cum into him, racing to fill him up. Venom’s own climax was abrupt and breathtaking, and he wouldn’t have been able to ask permission even with his mouth unoccupied. He convulsed with pleasure and shot long strings of white all over his own stomach and chest; with enough pressure behind each spurt to hit the other men as well.

“Hahhhh…hng.... fucking, god, yes, bosssirplease,” Venom slurred thoughtlessly, his hips stuttering and begging for more. He was lacking the necessary air to talk clearly, and the collar didn’t help.

“Pleaseplease fuck me please my hole is ready boss sir I need you to pound my ass -”

“I don’t think so,” said one alpha, or both, or neither.

Of course not. The hour wasn’t over yet. The deal was not concluded. Venom whined like a dog denied food for the umpteenth time when the spent cocks slipped out of his body. The strength had left him after a powerful orgasm, and he slid onto the soft carpet, the cushions preventing any damage to his joints.

Denial had always been the name of the game. Big Boss was exceptional at riling his bitches up until they completely lost it and Venom was both his greatest muse and his _magnum opus_ when it came to this art form. This situation was no different, except for a couple of parameters being out of Big Boss’s control - Venom could only assume that even he found it thrilling to give up a tiny bit of power in pursuit of pleasure.

But Venom was getting to the point where anyone other than Big Boss wouldn’t do. He needed the client and his buddies gone; he wanted to discard them like extras that had served their purpose for this particular scene.

Winding between the cushions, Venom groaned in frustration and arched his hips, left wanting. It wasn’t just about getting fucked by the man he adored - it was mainly about the emotional fulfillment of reconnecting with him in such a raw, physical way.

What he got instead was the grimace of a white fox, hovering above him. At closer inspection, it almost looked like the mask was grinning.

Venom didn’t wait for him to ask what he wanted next. He was all too happy to answer.

“I want _him_ ,” he said, passionately. Still struggling for air, sounding hoarse and desperate as a result. “I want---” He tried to repeat, but ended up having to swallow his spit instead, together with gargled words.

“Fascinating,” the man said. He didn’t seem so reserved now. “Like Pavlov’s dog. The sad part is, I’m sure you’re justifying it to yourself with that fact you’re a masochist. I know some masochists - I’m a switch myself. None of them are this fixated and ruined… or completely incapable of having sex the conventional way.”

“The fuck you’re ba--babbl...hrg, hfff -”

“What a disgrace,” Snowfox sighed, “He’s making all of us look worse than we are. Here, let me help you. It’s like he didn’t _want_ you to talk.” Venom thought he meant to untie him when he raised his hands, but instead he went for his neck. For the clasp at his collar.

“Every man has his price. I’ll buy you free, then you’ll see how much your ‘master’ really cares for y--”

“This deal is cancelled.”

Within the blink of an eye, Big Boss’s dark shadow appeared behind Venom’s buyer, just when the restricting leather around his throat fell between the pillows. He instinctively gasped when his air flow was no longer obstructed.

“ _Sir,_ ” the approaching staff scolded Big Boss once more, unable to hide the aggravation in his voice. “It’s been barely 40 minutes. Please step back and refrain from interfering.”

Big Boss ignored him. If looks could kill - Snowfox would’ve been hanged and quartered at that point. His hand was balled into a fist.

“Oh? Why is that? Do you mean to imply I haven’t been good to your property, sir?” Snowfox’s voice was tense as he rose slowly to his feet, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jacket to appear nonchalant.

Venom frantically searched for the collar. He was still bound, but he could wiggle around and use his hand to feel for the collar. It had to be close to his head.

“You know damn well why. You don’t remove collars,” Big Boss said with gritted teeth.

“Well… I _was_ going to buy him, but if you want to be technical… I didn’t catch anything that specified that removal of the collar was forbidden. Or am I mistaken?”

He turned to the Lion, who shook his head.

“See. Unless you want to revise our agreement once again and add yet another condition, in which case I will have to refuse on grounds of you being absurd, sir.”

Found it. Venom grasped and held onto the string of leather tightly. Just in time to see the chaos enfold.

“How about I add my fist to your face, you motherfucking piece of shit!”

Venom couldn’t remember when he’d last seen Big Boss lose his shit like that. He rammed into Snowfox so hard that he tumbled to the ground and lost the fox mask. Big Boss, in a frenzy, continued to be on the offensive and managed to land two kicks into his stomach before the other men present in the room managed to get him under control. It took the combined strength of four men to pull Big Boss away from his unwilling victim.

But they couldn’t keep him from swearing.

“Fuck you,” he snarled, “you have no respect for other people’s property. I couldn’t care less about your money, that’s not what this is about you fuck.”

Big Boss elbowed Lion into his ribs, hard enough for him to let go - and call security instead. Big Boss pulled out the envelope of cash and hurled it at the cowering man, holding his stomach and picking his fox mask back on to make sure his identity remained concealed. Venom could still see the red pouring down his chin and neck, staining his expensive suit.

“It’s fine,” he said, trying to sound calm. Venom frowned. Was he talking to him?

“They’ll take him away. You’re coming with me,” he murmured, rocking back and forth. _What the hell? Does this guy have a savior complex?_

The doors flew open the moment Venom had managed to sit up. There were weapons, and people yelling at Big Boss to leave and never come back. He was happy to comply.

“We’re leaving.” Big Boss was terse. He pulled Venom up to his feet by the harness.

“Yes sir.”

The security team escorted them to the locker room and out the building, and the last thing Venom heard of Snowfox was his furious cry echoing through the halls, “I was trying to save you, you ungrateful bitch!!”

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Nappa

The patter of rain against the windshield was quieter this time, making the silence during the drive to the hotel so much louder. Every ten seconds - Venom had counted the interval several times - the wipers skidded over the glass and brought the blurry lights briefly back into crisp focus.

Venom wiped over his own eyes with his sleeve. He wasn’t wearing all of the clothes he had arrived with; the club wasn’t as polite and patient when it came to kicking out unwanted troublemakers that had difficulties adhering to the house rules. At least he was no longer tied up.

Even though the situation had escalated due to Big Boss’s actions, Venom couldn’t help but feel like it was somehow his fault. Like he could’ve dealt with the client in a better way. In hindsight, Venom even felt kind of sorry for him - ironic, given how he had been the one looked at with pity - because when he reflected on everything said and done, Venom was sure the man was in search of emotional pleasure, not physical. Everyone had their own emptiness to fill and Venom was neither able nor willing to provide that for him.

He already had a master. He didn’t need or want to be saved. His place was right at his side and nothing would change that, just like you couldn’t change the fundamental laws that governed all life. Food sates hunger. Water quenches thirst. Fire provides warmth. V belongs to Big Boss.

He sighed, and tightened his grip around the collar in his palm, which he hadn’t let go off ever since the arctic fox had tampered with it. He wished Big Boss would say something, anything, even just to tell him that his mixtape was horrible.

 

***

 

He first heard Big Boss speak a few words again when they checked into their room as twins with suitable fake names and IDs. Venom trailed after him, carrying only his backpack and detached prosthetic. It wasn’t one of those five-star luxury hotels at the center of the action, but nice enough even on a budget, and it didn’t look like they would be bothered here or stand out too much.

They took the elevator to the fifth floor, and once inside their suite Big Boss dropped his two bags on the floor. Venom put his down more carefully, then pulled the door behind them shut. The LED clock at the bedside read 1:08. Damn, it had gotten late.

“Go take a shower,” Big Boss said without looking at him. For some reason Venom had expected his first order to be along the lines of getting him his riding crop or dragon tail so he could vent his remaining anger. Not to go shower. Alone, presumably.

“You’re not joining me?”

No answer. Big Boss pulled the curtains of the large window halfway open so that glitzy pulsating light flooded the room, and plopped down in the armchair in front of it. Then he did the same thing he always did whether he was agitated or perfectly calm: smoke.

“...Alright.”

Sometimes no answer was an answer in itself. Not that Venom was averse to taking a shower - traces of cum and dry sweat were still sticking to him, but he felt even dirtier on a deeper level. He gently placed the leather collar on a side table for Big Boss’s consideration.

In the small bathroom he flicked the lightswitch and took off his shoes, pants and shirt; his underwear and socks were forever lost somewhere in the club’s locker. At least the staff had had the decency to not send him on the street naked.

His second shower that day felt only marginally better than the first one, although no one was watching him this time. He used ample shampoo and soap to get rid of the lingering smell of sex and strangers. They’d left no other marks on him, but his throat felt sensitive and itchy and when Venom caught his reflexion in the fogged up glass he could make out a darker, pronounced mark that was starting to blossom there.

It hadn’t felt _that_ tight to him. He ran his fingers around his throat curiously, really taking note of the burning sensation for the first time.

Once he judged himself to be clean enough, he rubbed himself dry and quickly gave up on trying to secure the towel around his waist with just one arm. Venom didn’t think Big Boss would be bothered at all by his nudity, so he stepped back into the suite naked.

Big Boss was still sitting in the exact same spot he had about twenty minutes ago. The collar and bags were untouched, and so was the fridge from what he could tell. Only the ashtray was starting to build up a sizable pile of cigar ash.

Venom already figured that he wasn’t in the best mood - or very talkative - after what had happened. Things hadn’t panned out the way he would’ve preferred it, and now he was sulking about it.

Even after all this time Venom still never quite knew what to do in those situations - anything could set Big Boss off, like a powder keg. So he had to tread carefully.

“I’m done. Anything you’d like me to do for you?” He asked softly, and sat down at the edge of the king size bed. _It’s 1:32_ said both his exhausted body and the clock, but he wouldn’t be able to sleep until Big Boss was taken care of.

“... I dunno,” Big Boss said at length, sounding beat. “What would _you_ like to do?”

Venom could feel his heart skip a beat, and became acutely aware of how cold it was in the room.

“Would you like me to drive you back,” Big Boss continued stoically, “I’m sure I could track him down and hand you over, if you like. He seemed nice.”

“Why do you say that?” Now his heart sank. Had he given him any reason, at any point, to suspect that wanted to remain with the guy who had temporarily bought him? That he wasn’t utterly devoted to the man sitting right there in front of him?

He hadn’t. But that wasn’t the issue.

“I don’t know.” Big Boss was at a loss, confusing himself. Something was bothering him but he had a hard time processing and communicating complex emotions. Snowfox had wanted to plant a seed of doubt in Venom’s mind, without success; he’d managed to get under Big Boss’s skin instead. Someone had intruded upon his most private territory. Someone had tried to expose him for what he was - like Venom wasn’t already aware.

“...Well, _I_ know.”

Any other person would’ve long had enough of this - an exhausting pattern that kept repeating itself countless times over, asking him to prove his loyalty again and again. He collected the collar from the side table while Big Boss finished his smoke, rubbing the soft leather between his fingers.

“Because you’re still waiting for every person in your life to eventually betray and abandon you, including me. And each time you’re proven wrong, you push a little further, like a self-fulfilling prophecy…”

He took his rightful place at Big Boss’s feet. It was where he felt most at home. He rested his forehead against Big Boss’s knee, and despite how minimal the contact was, it was still enough to make him sigh with content.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I will continue to prove your fears wrong. The only thing I’ve ever wanted, then and now,” he said resolutely, “is you.”

_And as long as I have that, nothing else really matters._

Big Boss made a contemplative sound. He wasn’t outright disagreeing or signaling that physical contact was unwelcome, which was always a good sign that Venom was going the right way. Perhaps gentle reassurance in the form of familiar rituals was all his Boss needed, sometimes.

“Not sure I believe that.”

Venom thought he had misheard.

“I mean, I did get the impression you were enjoying yourself quite a bit there, even without me.”

As if on cue, Venom looked up at him, frowning deeply. _I was looking at you the entire time._ He didn’t say it out loud because Big Boss knew that, too - he may not have a deep _appreciation_ for the way Venom looked at him, but he was aware. He was just purposefully buying into Snowfox’s bullshit now. Venom was borderline offended. It wasn’t like he could’ve just played dead when supposed to entertain a group of people sexually, how would that have made both him and Big Boss look? Guy might’ve ended up asking for a refund.

“Convince me,” Big Boss dared him, and Venom noted him sink a little deeper into his seat, his knees drifting apart an inch.

_Oh, we’re playing that game now._

He felt much more confident at this one, not least because he wouldn’t have to act. His heart picked up the pace again and started to beat a little faster. He’d waited for this moment all day, and he would savor it and make it worth their while.

Venom pressed his fist, still holding onto the discarded collar, firmly onto the small of his back, like he was bound again - by his own will.

“Always making it so _hard_ for me,” Venom murmured faux-annoyed, and leaned forward to rub his cheek along the inside of Big Boss’s clothed thigh. He could feel the flexing muscle underneath and smell the perspiration of a long day, an aphrodisiac in itself.

“Your favorite pastime.”

He took his sweet time working his way further up and in, ever closer to his pelvis, teeth pulling at the linen here and there. His involuntary moan was muffled when he finally reached the pronounced bulge, cupping it with his lips and teeth to suck on the fabric until it was wet.

He could restrain himself if he needed to. Difficult considering he wanted to go down on this cock continuously, all day, every day, even without Big Boss initiating it. His cock-sucking-instinct had earned him a slap on the hand more than once - like a few hours prior.

Well, then he’d suck on his pants until Venom’s balls were blue. Big Boss must’ve noted how he was getting more insistent - burying his face deeper into his crotch and chewing on the fly until it accidentally opened, or he tore it apart - because he chortled at Venom’s fruitless endeavor. At least he was having fun.

“Didn’t you have enough cock today?”

“I don’t remember that,” Venom said inbetween licks. His tongue was already starting to feel a bit like sandpaper. “I’d say a buncha baby carrots is all I had. Appetizers.”

_And this is the main course._ Venom caught one of his testicles underneath the soaked fabric, rolling it between his teeth, proud of himself when Big Boss reacted physically to that with a little jump. _You promised me awesome sex and I’m still waiting for it._

“Greedy little bitch.”

Finally Big Boss’s hands were descending down onto his belt, lazily working it open. Venom’s face hovered right in front of it, and watching every single tiny, slow movement was almost unbearable. His palate and his own dick were salivating, and it got only worse when Big Boss tugged his cock free from his briefs and his half-erect prick bounced onto Venom’s flushed face.

Now _that_ was a real cock. Not even fully hard yet despite Venom’s efforts and already bigger and girthier than anything he’d had tonight so far.

He really had to put in the work to get this cock interested. Being a good little bitch and wiggling his ass wasn’t enough and he liked it that way. Venom bit his lip.

“You wanna suck on it?” Big Boss gripped the base of his cock, steadying it a bit. It was already leaking ample juice from the slit, thickly gathering between his fingers. Delectable.

“No,” Venom said, “It needs to be worshipped, just the way _you_ like it.”

“Show me how you do that.”

“Yes sir,” Venom said, and resisted the impulse to just wrap his lips around the flared tip and swallow it all up right from the bat and give his throat what it was yearning for. He had to get it fully hard first, teasing the sweet spots with his tongue, that long thick vein running right along the ridge, pumping blood mercilessly into his cock until it was hard enough to impale.

_God._ He’d missed this so, so much. There was never a waking moment when Venom did not miss Big Boss and long for his touch. Every fibre of his being craved his presence; for another chance to worship him through faithful service, whether on the battlefield or in the bedroom.

Big Boss had trained him to perform to his standards in both: his skills as a warrior were modelled after him, while Venom’s instincts as a whore were entirely molded to fit Big Boss and his sexual preferences. As such, he was unapologetically ruled by a perverse addiction to the pain that his counterpart liked to inflict wherever he went.

Venom’s actions were subconscious - automatic. He licked up and down, up and down; swirling his tongue and teasing the slit, never giving it a chance to go dry. Big Boss’s cock liked the attention and expressed it with a continuous, seemingly endless flow of transluscent cum dribbling onto Venom’s lips. Every now and then he could feel his fat cock twitch in response to a sensitive spot being grazed, and it just encouraged Venom to come back to it and repeat what he had done. By now he had memorized the texture of his dick; where it liked to be touched.

It had gotten to the point where he would be deeply offended if Big Boss ever claimed that someone else was better at giving him head.

Venom close his eyes and kissed a trail up his shaft, self-indulgent.

“I gotta admit,” Big Boss breathed heavily, “I never see you suck anyone’s cock like you do mine.”

Venom didn’t reply, but smiled to himself - a smile that quickly morphed into a cheeky grin after he gave his cockhead a long, sensuous lick, and then he finally separated; chin dripping with juice and saliva.

He examined his handiwork, standing up straight and bulging, at its full size. Big enough to clog his esophagus, but that still wasn’t enough. For the first time since he’d started to suck him off, Venom released his own wrist from it’s mental restraints, and attempted to put the collar around his own bruised neck - which was easy enough, but he fumbled awkwardly when he tried to fasten it with one hand; his symbolic act of declaring himself property about to turn embarrassing -

\- had Big Boss not extended his own hand and pulled the leather strap tight at the right moment, yanking at it decisively until Venom’s airflow was properly restricted. Venom almost fell into his lap, and he could only see black for a moment. He blinked rapidly and wheezed when Big Boss secured the strap. Whether he was unaware of or just didn’t care about the painful bruises - it Venom’s mind, it made no difference.

“...Thank you,” he rasped, his eyes starting to water.

“That’s the only time I help you. Now swallow it,” was Big Boss’s callous reply.

Venom didn’t hesitate, although his knees were already beginning to hurt, too. He pushed himself up just enough to line himself up, pinned his wrist to his back again, and opened his mouth as wide as he could, then closing it around the flared tip, just in time to be subject to another scathing remark, “If you do a shit job, I’ll get myself some hookers off the street, and _you_ watch.”

Venom reflexively slammed his own face down on his cock, forcing it past his throat and into his constricted gullet. Despite the explosive cough that threatened to throw him off, he doggedly kept on pushing until his nose was squished against the base of his dick, and Venom thought he was about to faint.

It wasn’t the first time he’d deepthroated him, but the first time it felt like he was penetrating his stomach; filling his insides to the point of bursting and squeezing the last bit of air out of him. There simply was no room for air, much less thought. All that mattered was inside of him now -

He had to come up. Venom slid off his cock hastily and fought for breath, getting as much air as he could before descending again, coughing and retching. Big Boss wouldn’t help him, so he forcefully impaled himself and fucked his throat on Big Boss’s wreckful cock, even if that meant tearing his esophagus. He managed a few strokes before he had to come up for air again, and then a couple more the next time, tears streaming down his face as he gagged and chocked on a nasty mix that he was sure had blood and vomit in it.

Didn’t matter. What mattered was the pronounced throbbing  of the dick in his mouth, and the lustful murmur of approval somewhere above him. So difficult. Pleasing _him_ was _so_ difficult and painful and Venom wouldn’t have it any other way. He would facefuck himself on his dick like Big Boss always did, and then make it even harder on himself.

“Like that,” Venom heard him chuckle. “Just like that, you stupid piece of fuckmeat. Choke on my dick.”

And then those cruel hands were suddenly at the back of Venom’s head, forcing him down and pinning him there, for much longer than Venom could reasonably endure, struggling with his own fight-or-flight instinct; always too weak and docile to get him out of Big Boss’s grasp.

_I’m gonna die,_ he thought, deprived of all oxygen. _I’m gonna die sucking his cock. I’m really gonna.... die..._

It were Big Boss’s hands again that pulled him up by his scalp as abruptly as they had locked him into impending suffocation. Venom greedily sucked air into his lungs and spat blood during another coughing fit. Fingers were roughly wedged between his collar and sore throat, to puck him off the ground and plant him right onto Big Boss’s lap.

“Mmnnnnh—!”

He would be constantly struggling for air this evening - he’d been pulled off Big Boss’s cock only to have his tongue shoved down his throat next, which he would never complain about - it was just strenuous to remain conscious during it all... to keep himself _alive_. He groaned into Big Boss’s mouth, trying not to collapse under it all. Or ask for a break, for that matter.

Big Boss made Venom look at his face, only an inch from his, when they parted. He radiated heat.

“I thought you were gonna die for a second there.” He closed his hands around his throat, squeezing it when he kissed him again, slower and deeper this time. Intrusive. Possessive.

“Hot. I didn’t think my dick could get any harder...”

Venom desperately tried to grind against him, wiggling on his lap; reducing himself to an armless, helpless thing by power of sheer will alone. Big Boss never said he couldn’t use his hand or touch himself.

“...or yours.”

Venom whimpered when Big Boss’s fist brought attention to his own erection, sensitive and begging for stimulation. Anything.

“You... would you —” He tried to spare the air for words, but it was near impossible. He whined and squirmed when an index finger rubbed over his cockslit and then was sunk into it, stretching his urethra - it made Venom choke again; on his own scream he remembered to hold in just in time.

Big Boss slapped his ass and he almost swallowed his own tongue. This wasn’t a remote location, after all.

Venom bit down hard on his bottom lip, his whole body trembling, perspiring - maybe even expiring, going by feeling alone. Big Boss relished in his suffering and carelessly shoved his finger down the inside of his cock without any preparation, with the nail scratching the lacerable inside, all the while watching the expression of anguish on Venom’s face closely. His pitiful grimace as he tried to speak.

“You... would you fuck my c-corpse?”

Big Boss laughed, raking his nails down Venom’s hips in the most casual manner, tearing the skin open where it was particularly soft.

“You say it like I haven’t already done that.”

Why did that answer make him moan? Wasting the little air he had? Why did the thick finger sliding up and down his urethra make him feel so elevated - euphoric - _wanted_. He somehow revelled in how sexually disturbed they both were - absolutely shameless. Yet it felt right and always would. Snowfox could jump off the moral high ground and go to hell.

“I don’t want easy or... normal, I want _you,_ ” Venom said, impassioned. He rocked against Big Boss’s hand and his dick, bouncing weakly between them.

“I want you... I’ll do... anything.... I’ll wait... but please, I,” he nearly choked on his own spit, “Just... let me want this... you.”

“Hmmrn. Well, you _would_ be too much work for anyone else. The moment you tell him you’re into piss he’d probably faint,” Big Boss jested and withdrew his finger at last, followed by a short, weak trickle of urine - his bladder was empty. Venom sighed, his pelvic muscles contracting and relaxing again. He chuckled, sounding only slightly unhinged but he didn’t care because no one was watching. He leaned against Big Boss and into his painful caress leaving prickling marks. He steadied his pulse and breath for as long as he could, as much as he could, and let the greed in the deepest cavity of his decayed being speak for itself.

“Use me as your toilet and piss into me. I know you want to.”

“Sure that’s not what _you_ want?”

“It’s what we _both_ want.”

“Touché.”

Big Boss smacked his ass again, radiating more warmth with each strike, and all but tipped him forward so he could claim his lips again. Venom practically melted into another harsh kiss dominated by Big Boss; a kiss that served to remind him of his status as a hollow plaything, to be penetrated at any time and in any manner.

He loved every second of it and it was over too soon when Big Boss kicked him off. He landed ungracefully on his shoulder and with a muffled cry of pain.

“See what’s in the fridge, hopefully liquor,” he said, and Venom knew instantly what he meant. “And consider yourself untied.”

“Yes Sir, thank you Sir,” Venom said, pulling himself up to his feet.

He scanned the room for the mini-fridge and walked over to it, briefly catching Big Boss’s hand as it dropped down to his cock, stroking himself leisurely. Venom wanted nothing more than to sit on it properly, but he had other priorities. When he looked in the fridge there were two cans of soda and two bottles of water and beer each. He reached for the beer, and remembered how raw his throat felt. Instictively wanting to get the water, he paused.

The sound of curtains being drawn aside alerted him and Venom closed the fridge, spotting Big Boss back by the window, no longer blocking anyone’s sight. Despite his current high and the fact that they were on the 5th floor, Venom began to feel uneasy - you could never be one-hundred percent sure that they weren’t being tailed...

Or so he told himself.

_What is he doing?_ Venom shook his head and trapped the glass bottle in the armpit of his stump to uncap it with a bottle opener.  He tried to hand it to Big Boss when he approached, but he didn’t take it. He had something else in his hand, and Venom thought it was a cigar at first, but quickly figured it out what it was when he uncapped it; emitting a pungent odor that was hard to define yet strangely addictive.

“Hold still.”

Venom didn’t ask where he’d gottten the black permanent marker, or if he’d brought it with him. He’d been marked numerous times in less conventional ways - scars, burn wounds, trauma - that held meaning only for the both of them, yet he saw fit to spell it out this time. Black ink on skin, right across his chest, in bold capital letters.

**O W N E D**

“I...” Venom didn’t know what to say, trying his best not to move too much and ruin his Boss’s work.

**P R O P E R T Y**

“There,” Big Boss said, “Now even complete fuckwits will get it. Unless they can’t read.”

Venom would have blamed the alcohol he’d already downed back at the club, but he knew Big Boss too well.

He only inclined his chin towards the window, and Venom knew what he wanted without him having to say a word. There was another highrise right opposite the hotel, and a busy street below. In the reflection of the glass he saw the mirror-inverted writing on his chest, and his cock throbbed joyfully, driving the heat back into his face when Big Boss pressed his forehead against the window.

He almost dropped the bottle when Big Boss, without any indication, quickly guided his cock between his ass cheeks and slammed it all the way in. The glass surface and its frame responded with a worrying sound that definitely wasn’t the wind, but Venom just spread his legs and forced his body to bend a little more to both accommodate and enjoy the cock up his hole. It was so fat and large that it was still painful to take him without preparation - the group from before hadn’t managed to loosen up and stretch him nearly enough.

“Fuck Sir,” he huffed, a long-winded moan at his lips, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say your cock’s grown since last time...”

“Or your ass has gotten tighter. It won’t be for long.”

“Hn...”

It almost tickled when he felt the tip of the marker at the small of his back, and Big Boss wrote something else he couldn’t see.

“Time for a fun, new game,” Big Boss said, his cock not moving an inch, and Venom wiggled his ass and tried to grind against him to no avail - he was stuck in his position, pinned to the window like a butterfly in a display case.

“What am I writing?”

“Ah, uhm, uh...”

How was he supposed to answer that in his current state - with his hole body feeling like this, it was difficult to follow any strokes that didn’t involve cocks -

“I.... am.... a ..... who —”

Big Boss’s other hand crashed down on his ass like thunder, and Venom knew that was the wrong answer.

He bellowed, “I am a .... piss.... slut. I am a piss slut!”

“Correct,” Big Boss said, gyrating his hips ever so slightly and Venom thought he was about to lose his mind. “And now?”

Venom gave a shaky, growly sigh. “It’s an... arrow and.... fuck... hole.... in.... sert... cock... here....”

Big Boss laughed, smacked his ass again, and Venom heard the marker drop. “Like you read my mind. Gimme that.”

Finally Venom no longer had to worry about the beer when Big Boss took it out of his hand, and instead was able to brace himself against the fragile glass of the window. Venom was too far gone to focus on any details and if people down on the street were looking up at him, but just the idea was humiliating enough to arouse him in the same way the events at the club had.

Only this time, it was even better - this time Big Boss was ravaging his ass, leaving no doubt as to whose property he was and would remain.

“Yes, fucking... finally, _god_ I love your cock,” Venom exclaimed, also leaving no doubt as to where he wanted to be. He bucked against him, matching Big Boss’s grueling pace, his punishing thrusts. “Fuck!”

“I know,” Big Boss said curtly between strokes, the slightest tremble to his voice. “Everyone knows.”

  
They did, didn’t they? Not just the patrons at the club, or the people watching. Kaz, Ocelot, Zero... whoever else was aware... they all knew, even if they didn’t say it.

Big Boss’s obedient little whore. That’s what he was - not an autonomous person with his own will. But he didn’t need anyone’s pity because it’s what he had chosen. He was so tired of it all.

Big Boss was the only thing he was never tired of, that he couldn’t get enough of. One of his thrusts almost caused him to swallow his tongue and he wouldn’t have minded. “Good,” he panted. He got a chance to catch his breath as Big Boss slowed down. Something heavy dropped to the ground. The empty bottle kept rolling until it hit his ankle.

The tug at his collar was unexpected and powerful, stealing his breath again. Big Boss’s other hand was firmly groping his ass, both keeping Venom steady.

Then it came, warm liquid waste pouring into him, the sensation so pleasantly overwhelming  that Venom’s sweaty hand slid along the window surface and he would’ve lost his balance, were it not for Big Boss in his back. He groaned, feeling fuller and fuller the longer it went on - and Big Boss started moving again without the piss stopping, until he overflowed and it started running down his thighs and wetting his ankles. A small puddle began to form by his feet and Venom felt so heavy and bloated he couldn’t keep his legs straight.

Big Boss grunted, and gave up on keeping him standing. Together they slumped and dropped to the ground until Venom was on all fours, mounted from behind by Big Boss, who pushed his head down, right into the urine.

For Venom, it was pure bliss and the point where he lost any remaining smidgen of control and coherent thought he had still left. All his senses zoned in on his abdomen, on the steady tantalizing trickle down his legs, on the fact that he was, in that moment, an object serving its purpose of offering relief to another.

“Look at you,” Big Boss said distantly. Venom whimpered when he pulled out. “Turn around.”

Big Boss hoisted himself up on his knees, and Venom crawled closer, face level with his cock. The stream of piss resumed when he was close enough and hit his face. He blinked through it, opened his mouth, and drank from him like a fountain, until he was  pulled snug against his waist, swallowing his dick and urine at the same time. His warm urine felt soothing to his sore throat.

“You really are a piss slut. And you were such a brat about it at first,” Big Boss observed astutely, amused. “Now you can’t get enough of it.”

“Mmm.”

“Ah, shit -”

When it stopped flowing, Venom began to suck aggressively, wanting more - or at least his cum if he couldn’t get any more of his piss. Big Boss was forced to sit and support himself with one arm planted on the ground at his back. _Greedy little bitch._ Venom didn’t want to stop, but knew better than to potentially incite his ire.

So he came up, licking his lips and looking at Big Boss ravenously. “Can I make you cum? Sir.”

Big Boss took a quiet moment to consider that, and glanced at the clock. Venom could only guess why he gave the answer that he gave.

“Fine.”

Venom went back to work before Big Boss was done shifting into a more comfortable position. He could read the tension in his body and knew that he was close to cumming, so he didn’t want to tease him the way he had before and instead went to town. He sucked him hard and methodically, so expertly that Big Boss didn’t feel any urge to ‘help’ and force his speed.

Venom heard his controlled breathing, then his fist slamming into the ground once when he arched his quivering hips, “Fuck.”

Venom just ground his face even deeper and kept swallowing, numb to the gag reflex and suppressing everything that wanted to travel back up his throat. Big Boss always came long and hard and he didn’t want to let anything go to waste.

“What a goddamn fucking... mess,” Big Boss exhaled, finally relieved of tension and desire to void. The room _was_ a mess and considering they were staying for a couple more days, it wasn’t easy to dismiss. He dislodged himself from Venom who was more than satisfied despite his still present erection.

Big Boss kicked his pants off and got up.

“Clean it up.”

“Yes Sir.”

He watched Big Boss get out of the rest of his clothes, carelessly tossing them to the ground before he disappeared into the bathroom. Venom obediently collected the empty beer bottle and the pen, tossing both into the trash, then drew the curtains shut. He didn’t want to ruin any towels or sheets, so he ended up simply licking the piss off the laminate. He didn’t do the best job of it, but he hoped that it was enough. His head was a mess, too, and he knew he was about to crash in multiple ways.

The water was running. Venom watched himself crawl into the bathroom and sit in front of the shower, waiting to be let in. Once inside, he sat by Big Boss’s feet, leaning against his leg and clinging to it, praying that he would never again consider something so absurd.


	4. Full Grain

Venom, miraculously, slept in the next morning. It took him a couple of minutes dozily staring at the ceiling until he realized as much, in addition to him being the only person to occupy the bed. He rolled over and, bleary-eyed, managed to spot Big Boss sitting in the armchair again, skimming yesterday’s newspaper with a freshly lit cigar hanging from his lips. He was already fully clothed and put together - no traces of last night’s events on him.

Venom just watched him for a while.

“Something funny?” Big Boss eventually said, glancing at him over the newspaper.

Realizing that he had been grinning this entire time, Venom made a grimace to relax his face and put on a more solemn expression, then cleared his throat.

“No. I was just thinking about the awesome sex I had last night.” Big Boss quirked a brow, and Venom quickly buried his face in a pillow to hide it.

Just in that moment someone rapped their knuckles against the door ostentatiously.

“Room service!”

Welcoming the distraction, Venom jumped to his feet. “I’ll get it,” he said.

“Bath robe,” Big Boss reminded him helpfully. Right - all the marks of last night that Big Boss lacked, Venom sported in abundance. Not only did soap and water not manage to wash the black ink completely off his body, but he just _looked_ like he had been mishandled and fucked all night long - or kidnapped. His bruises were clearly visible, especially around his now naked throat.

Venom hastily grabbed a bathrobe from a chair and slipped into it, making sure nothing condemning was showing. The attendant outside was getting a bit impatient, knocking again. “I’m coming!”

“Good morning sir,” Venom was greeted politely by the hotel staff, although he could tell the smile was insincere. “May I serve you breakfast?” He was about to push the trolley inside, but Venom purposefully blocked the doorframe. “No, it’s alright. I’ll take it. Thank you.”

Venom pulled the trolley inside and shut the door in the employee’s face before he could ask any questions.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Big Boss commented offhandedly as Venom pushed the trolley over to his lounge corner with one hand.

“I think I was as nice as I could be, given the circumstances.” Venom took the cover of the food warmer box, but quickly realized that serving breakfast with one arm was not very practical. Not impossible, but difficult without spilling anything -

“Go put your prosthetic on.” He looked up at Big Boss, who folded the newspaper up and handed it to him. Venom swapped it with today’s newspaper on the trolley and gave the new one to Big Boss.

“I’ll be just a second.”

“Mmh.”

Venom went and put his harness and bionic arm back on routinely; noting the mouth-watering smell of bacon and eggs wafting through the small suite. Big Boss liked his breakfast simple, like most of his meals. Add some coffee to it and he was all set. Venom served him everything neatly on a plate and poured coffee into his mug without adding anything.

Or mentioning that his stomach was growling, too. He was just infinitely glad that things were alright between them again, and that Big Boss was behaving normally... whatever normal meant for them.

“You can have some, too. I won’t eat it all.”

“You’re being nice to me,” Venom suddently blurted out his thoughts, and earned himself only a scowl - a serious one that made his blood run cold.

“I can stop being nice anytime.”

“Sorry.”

Venom decided to just shut his mouth and shovel some scrambled egg and sausages onto his plate. Unlike Big Boss, however, he liked his coffee with sugar and milk. Then he sat down in the other armchair opposite of him and, considering there were no objections or other duties, began to eat. Big Boss put out his cigar, placed the newspaper aside, and did the same.

Weird.

It wasn’t like they were fighting or arguing all the time; they had peaceful periods as well - but that was just it. Peaceful. He wasn’t really used to Big Boss being the slightest bit accommodating in addition to peaceful. Usually he just saw that Venom was struggling with something and ignored it, or waited until he was pushed to ask. Which made perfect sense with him being a sadist and all.

But Venom had to admit that some casual, even trivial niceness was quite... nice. So he said nothing.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you.”

Venom was chugging down his weak coffee and nearly choked on it when Big Boss broke the silence. He held his cough in and set his cup down immediately.

“It’s myself that I don’t trust, that’s all.”

Ah. It had taken him until now - and some awesome if rather hazardous sex - to process his already dulled emotions into words. Venom didn’t blame him; he was a physical creature through and through. Words were... difficult. Hard to articulate and easy to misunterstand.

Big Boss looked at Venom like he was waiting for him to say something. But he was neither going to hand him a crutch or interrupt him this time.

“You’re not finished,” Venom simply observed.

“I’m not, am I?” Big Boss sighed, and for the time being, considered his breakfast finished instead. He leaned back and stared out the window. The city looked very different during daytime. A little less like a bad acid trip, and a bit more reasonable.

“But you know it all already.”

“Then act like I don’t.”

It was an uncomfortable conversation he had intentionally started.

“I don’t trust myself because... my head is like a maze... every thought leads to a dead end and I start again somewhere else without ever getting out. Nothing makes sense or connects. I don’t aways remember things I’ve done or said. I can’t feel like other people do. I just have impulses, raw and precise.”

“Like an animal,” Venom said.

“Yeah. Sometimes I can’t tell what’s real or not. Even now I’m wondering if I am still in a coma and you just an elaborate hallucination. I’m aware, you see. That I am different. Why things happen the way they do. But I can’t change it.”

“I never asked you to.”

“I know. But it’s...”

Wrong? Sick? Twisted? Perverse? Disturbed? Venom knew all the words that were at the tip of Big Boss’s tongue, but voiced none of them. It wasn’t often that they had sober conversations like this, reflecting on their relationship or lack thereof. It was a moot point. Neither of them could change anything about it - and even if they did, they would inevitably part ways, and Venom doubted that it would make things better for them.

“So what? There are many people like that,” Venom changed the topic and thought back to the club. He would definitely not consider the individuals he had encountered there pinnacles of sanity. “That’s why you first came here, if I had to guess. To find likeminded people.”

“I’m too much even for most of them. They think of it like a game. Like playing a role - but I’m not playing a role. This is me.”

He was right. Big Boss and him always acted like they were just playing games, but this was their unmasked reality. Their faults and addictions. They just tried to cope as best as they could.

“Boss,” Venom said quietly, moving from his seat and shimmying out of his robe. Big Boss grunted loudly when he was made Venom’s new seat, having him back in his lap just like that.

“I’m not finished eating,” he protested, lowering his voice to a near-growl that made Venom’s spine tingle. _This is me_. Raw and real. He never wanted anything else; people that wore masks and costumes to hide their pain. He’d rather feel it himself and use it to connect.

“You can always eat me,” Venom murmured against Big Boss’s lips and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, like black leather around his throat.

 

 

 

 


End file.
